The Vidcon Dream
by CatX3
Summary: So close. You're so close to them. Smosh. Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. Your heroes. (Reader Insert for those who are unable to go to Vidcon.)


**Vidcon can be one of two things. The best 3 days of your entire life when you meet, hug, and say "i love you" to your favorite youtuber idols/crushes. Or. A depressing 3 days that you spend locked in your dark room sobbing because you live on the other side of the country and probably never going to go or meet any of your favorite people ever and the closest you're ever going to get to them is maybe a tweet or a tumblr reblog or watching videos of other people who are actually at Vidcon meeting your favorite youtubers. Sigh. For me, it's the second. ;-;**

**And I made this specifically for everyone who is just like me. Who can't go. :(**

**Well, hopefully you enjoy this! OH AND HEY. This is my first Smosh fanfiction. :3**

So close. You're _so_ close to them.

Well, to the front of the line. This line that you've been standing in for over an hour now, that's filled with people just like you, teenage girls mostly. Each one wearing some piece of their merchandise, a shirt, a hat, a wristband. Each one breathing heavily and on the verge of tears, same as you.

This is the one you've been waiting for. Ever since the day started, heck, ever since you first ordered your ticket months prior. You've dreamed about it for years, but never really thought this day would come. But here it is, you're about to meet them.

Smosh. Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. Your heroes.

You resist the urge to scream out loud just thinking about it. Shutting your eyes tightly, you inhale deeply and open them once again. Sure enough, everything has stayed the same and nothing's changed.

It's real.

Someone takes your left hand and squeezes it. You look up to see your best friend, bouncing up and down on her heels and showing off a big, toothy grin.

"Can you believe this?" She whispers in a shaky voice, just loud enough for you to hear over the constant buzz of the crowd around you.

With a quick sigh, you reply back breathlessly. "No."

The day has been amazing so far. You've gotten pictures with and autographs from some of your favorite youtubers, and hugged every single one. Even some you hadn't even heard of! But in a few minutes, the day will instantly become 10x better, you think to yourself.

The people around you shift forward a step, and you and your friend follow in rhythm. You look up to see the long, clothed table growing closer and closer in your vision, the same one you've dreamed of seeing so many times. The three girls infront of you lean to the right.

Finally, you can see them completely for the first time in person. It's only for a moment because they move back in your way, but you had just enough time to glimpse their hunched figures signing someone's shoe.

A sharp gasp comes from your left. You look over to see your friend, shaking more than before and her eyes fixed on something ahead. "What?" You barely have time to ask before she suddenly grabs your shoulders and whisks you to stand next to her.

"I have a perfect view from right here. Look." She's so right. Your mouth falls open as you take in the sight. Anthony stands up from his chair and embraces a short red head girl, while Ian shyly accepts a sealed letter from a grinning brunette.

Both you and your friend let out a quiet fangirl squeak.

"Ian's so cute..." "I love you Anthony!" The triad of girls infront of you begins waving at them frantically, each one shouting a different compliment.

Your and your friend exchange looks before stepping forward and joining in the flattery, along with some others behind you. Taking out her phone, your friend begins video taping the two men at the table. "I love you guys!" she yells.

Just as the noise of girls begins to die down, without thinking, you shriek "You guys are my heroes!".

They both look up in your direction, causing the girls to break out into squeals and cries and waves. Both of them smile broadly, briefly waving back before returning to the fans in front of them.

Then, for a split second...

Ian makes eye contact with you. You gasp and feel a single tear slide down your cheek. He chuckles and looks away.

Gripping your folded t-shirt tighter than ever, you hastily let out a sob and wipe your eyes roughly.

"That's goin' on Youtube." Your friend laughs to herself as she shoves her phone into her pants pocket. She then turns to you, prepared to say something, but instead asks what's wrong when she sees your state.

"Ian...he...he..." You struggle to get the words out. "He looked at me."

She smiles and reaches into her purse, pulling out a handful of tissues and handing them over. "I came prepared." She says. "And just think, you're going to be talking to them in, like, two minutes."

You pause from sniffling into the tissue, and glance up to see the only people standing between you and Smosh are the three girls from before. "We're next..." You whisper in disbelief.

Hurrying to fix any imperfections with you hair or face, you turn to your friend with a huge grin. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." She smooths out a stray stand of hair and asks you the same thing. You reply the same answer with enthusiasm.

"Oh my God." She mutters, and you turn to face forward just in time to see the girls back away from their hugs and take their possessions back. They walk away crying and squealing.

Anthony and Ian move their attention to you two. And suddenly all the lines you've been practicing for months are lost somewhere in your mind.

"Hey!" Anthony says, Ian smiling along with him and beckoning you closer. "How's it going?"

You both shyly walk over to stand before them. You can already feel your eyes getting watery.

"G-good." Your friend finally speaks, shakily laying out her shirt on the table. Anthony generously helps smooth it out, his hand momentarily brushing against hers. She quickly draws her hand to her chest, laughing nervously and running it through her hair. "S-sorry, we're j-just...really nervous." She stutters out.

With a laugh that melts your heart, Anthony gazes deep into her eyes, causing her smile to widen even more. "No need to be, it's just us."

"Yeah," Ian chimes in, chuckling lightly. "We're not that great." He looks to you, his blue eyes boring into yours.

"Want us to sign that?" He gestures to the shirt in your hands. You finally realize you haven't said anything yet, and your face explodes into a blush. "Y-yes please."

He gently takes it from you, unfolding it and spreading it on the surface. All the while, you're having a mental battle on what to say.

"So," Ian finishes his signature on your shirt and brings his gaze back up to yours. "Were you the one that called us heroes?"

You catch your breath, silently cursing yourself because you feel the tears coming. Nodding rapidly, you can't help but choke out a sob and close your eyes.

Both of their pairs of eyes settle on you.

"...You really are." You start with a timid whisper, ducking your head forward. "You have no idea how much you both mean to me. You've helped me through so many hard times and so much sadness. I honestly don't know where I would be without you, or if I would even be here. I'm just so thankful to you for all that you've done for me - all the laughs and smiles that no one else could get out of me but you."

The words sort of just fly off your tongue. You can't control it anymore. Now that you've started, there's no stopping it. You have no idea how the boys are reacting; they could be laughing at you, they could be uninterested. You don't dare open your eyes to find out.

"I...I love you." You continue. "And this is probably one of, if not the best day of my life. I just want you to know how grateful I am and how much I'm _really in love with you_. Thank you-"

You can't finish because you're suddenly swept up into someone's arms. Cracking an eye open, you see it's Ian. He's come around the table and hugged you, pressing his body to yours comfortingly. He's holding you close to his chest and you could hear his heart beating.

"It's people like you that are the reason we keep doing what we're doing." He spoke softly to you and you only. "Amazing, beautiful, talented people that don't see just how much they're worth."

You feel another pair of arms wrap around you, and you glance up to find Anthony had pulled your friend over and the four of you are now in a group hug. This is surreal. You can't believe this is happening as you bury your face in Ian's chest and squeeze Anthony's hand.

"We love you too. All of you." You could hear Anthony whispering. "And we really don't see how the stupid, little videos we do have an effect on a person's life like they do, but since that's the case, we're gonna keep doin' what were doin', just as long as you keep doin' what you're doin'."

After another minute of pure bliss, they slowly remove their arms from around you and back away. Sitting back down, smiles on both their faces, they continue signing your shirts. You and you're friend turn to face each other, and you see she has been crying just as much as you. The both of you giggle and get out a tissue at the same time.

"There we go." You two spin around at the sound of Anthony's voice. He's holding up both your shirts, and you each take your own. You know you've already taken up more time than anyone is usually allowed, and that it's time to go. But you don't want to. You really don't want to.

"Thank you." Your friend sniffles, offering a small, grateful smile.

"For everything." You quickly add, making careful eye contact with each man.

They stare back at you with warm smiles, and dark brown and bright blue eyes that are just so inviting. You almost lose yourself in them until Ian gently speaks.

"You're welcome."

Anthony flashes his well-known smirk. "Come back tomorrow too, okay?"

Together, you both nod eagerly. With a final wave and a thank-you, you reluctantly back away and watch the next few girls walk up to them.

Then you and your friend turn away to begin planning what to say tomorrow, still buzzing with the disbelief of a dream come true.

**This actually got a lot more deep than I was originally planning. But I'm sure there are other smoshers out there who feel the same way, right?**

**:Silence:**

**Guys? ...You all went to Vidcon, didn't you?**

**:depressed sigh:**

**This was really difficult for me to write, believe it or not. I'm just really used to describing a lot of details in my stories, and you have no idea how much it was killing me to not use the color of your hair, or your friend's name. The only ones I could really describe were the people around you, or Ian and Anthony. But then if I were too involved in that it would take the focus off you. I dunno, hopefully it was good for a reader insert. It was my first one, after all.**

**I'LL QUIT RAMBLING NOW. BYE BYE ^-^**


End file.
